Murphy's Law
by Rio 2.0
Summary: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. You can never defy Murphy's Law, it will hunt you down. Riku has learned this the hard way, and poor Sora gets the short end of the stick.


**Rio**:_ Okies, here is my first actual…thing… It had to be said. It's short, but I have a quest. _SOMEONE (cough**GOO**cough) _said drabbles and short fictions were stupid, or silly, or something of the sort. Said someone must be proven wrong. Thus, this was born..._

**Goo: **_…How rude…_

**Rio:**_ I still love you! For editing this, I totally dedicate it to you! yay! _**For Goo!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Squeenix owns my soul. Family Guy quote no owneth.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The portal was open. The battle was over. Naminé had opened the way home for them; Roxas had merged with Sora after speaking his thoughts in fluent gibberish, and everyone was together again.

So what was this feeling of dread that descended upon the happy celebrative party?

The talking animal creatures had already vanished through the portal. Only the three heroes remained at the scene of the last battle.

Kairi walked towards the pool of darkness, fears not evident on her delicate features. She turned to face her two companions.

"Hey! Let's go home…" She stood next to the portal, beckoning them over.

"C'mon Riku…" Sora expressed calmly. They had won. The nobodies had been defeated. He was whole again. Everything was finally right.

Wrong.

Kairi stepped through the portal, only to notice it closing. Mere coincidence? I think not! Perhaps the portal closed because the person who opened it, Naminé, had passed through it. Maybe it closed because Kingdom Hearts is never finished until you've defeated the final boss a bazillion times. The world may never know.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi reached her hand out, trying to grasp her two heroes. The portal closed on her. She was gone. Boo-frickity-hoo.

Sora was shocked, this couldn't be happening! "What…?"

It was at that moment the two remaining heroes noticed a blatant green glow, coming from the distance, yet still in plain view. Sora, suffering from obvious ADD, had to point out that said glow was immensely shiny, until a monstrous mechanical-looking dragon emerged, heading right for the tower.

In a mere matter of seconds it hit, shaking the tower and unavoidably causing Sora and Riku to fall. Gravity took over and the two started sliding to their inevitable, painful deaths.

That is… until Riku developed an ingenious plan.

A plan so great, his head would explode if he even began to know what he was thinking about.

That's right. Riku knew that if he could find a hovercraft, he could save Sora and come out a hero.

Now, where in hell do you find a hovercraft?

Oh – there's one.

Conveniently placed objects are the greatest, aren't they?

Riku made for the hovercraft, leaping in true heroic fashion, landing perfectly in his seat.

He leaned forward, ready to start the vehicle

"Riku…?

He fumbled about some more. Where were his keys? He always carried them with him. I mean, who doesn't? Hovercraft keys can always get you out of a tight spot.

"Riku... any time now…" Sora was obviously still obeying gravity. At this rate, he's screwed. Sora quickly stuck his key blade into the falling tower, slightly postponing his death sentence.

Ah. There the keys are. Silly Riku. You should check your shoes first! Not last…

Riku turned the ignition, revved the engine, ready for his awesome rescue of pure awesomeness. Before he began to actually fly the thing, he did a mental check list.

'Keys? Check.'

'Hovercraft? Check'

'Way to Dawn? Check'

'Silly Hat? Check.'

'Sora?' He looked to where Sora was still hanging on, sipping on his newly aquired magical juicebox. 'Almost Check'

'Gas?'

…

"Well… This sucks…"

**GAME OVER**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N**: _I know. It's pointless. It's short. It may or may not have been a waste of your time. So, if you thought it was humorous at ALL, please say something. It's random, it's stupid, and it's the perfect thing for people like me! Drabbles are not totally a waste of time. Share the love! Prove that true! _

… _And if you don't agree, I don't wanna hear it (insert cheesy grin) _

**Goo: **_Pointless… but worth reading! WHOOT! _

**Rio:**_ yay!_


End file.
